The invention relates to a lifting gear having a drive unit, a drive shaft which can be driven by the drive unit and has a drive flange which can be fixed thereon, and a cable drum which can be connected to the drive flange via a coupling.
Lifting gears which are formed as cable pulls comprise a substantially cylindrical cable drum which is mounted in a rotatable manner in a frame. The cable drum is driven with the aid of a transmission motor, wherein the output shaft of the transmission is coupled in a rotationally fixed manner to the cable drum. In order to compensate for production tolerances, alignment errors and deformations of the cable drum generally equipped with a so-called “3-point bearing”, which can lead to warping in the drive, it is known in practice to dispose a coupling between the output shaft and the cable drum, which coupling can accommodate these alignment errors.
DE 298 16 675 U1 discloses a coupling for lifting units to transmit the moment of a driven transmission shaft to a cable drum, having a coupling hub which is disposed on one end of the transmission shaft, and a coupling housing which is closed by inner and outer covers and is disposed on the coupling hub. Disposed in the coupling housing and the coupling hub are cylindrical and oppositely disposed recesses, in which barrel rollers for the transmission of force from the coupling housing to the coupling hub are disposed in a positive-locking manner.